elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Knows Best
"Naomi Knows Best" is the forty-ninth episode of the Disney Channel animated series ''Elena of Avalo''r. It premiered on June 1, 2019, and is the Season 2 finale. Plot At Avalor Palace, Naomi is showing Elena and Mateo her rope tricks. Elena quickly masters them but Mateo has trouble. Suddenly, Esteban shows up with a letter from King Joaquin. Opening the letter, Elena reveals that Victor and Carla were discovered sneaking into the Kingdom of Cariza and that Joaquín caught them. Joaquín also insists that Elena come to Cariza as Victor and Carla revealed something very troubling. Naomi finds this suspicious, but Esteban dismisses her concerns. Elena agrees with Esteban and asks Naomi to have her mother ready the Royal Galleon to sail to Cariza. Esteban and Mateo decide to go with her. The next day, the Royal Galleon sails for Cariza just as Gabe and his men ride in on the Jaquins. Gabe tells them to reload their supplies and get some rest as tomorrow, they'll resume the search. Naomi welcomes Gabe back but realizes that he's dirty and stinky. She shows Gabe King Joaquín's letter stating he caught the Delgados. However, when Gabe reads that Joaquín wrote "Your Highness Crown Princess Elena of Avalor", Naomi's suspicions are instantly reawakened as Joaquín always writes "My dear friend Elena" when he sends Elena a letter, not addressing her by her royal title. Gabe is sure that Joaquin is only being formal because it's an official request, but Naomi states that he's never done this before. She tells Gabe to meet her in the Grand Council room...after he washes up. At first, Gabe doesn't understand why people keep telling him to wash up until he sniffs his stinky armpit, which finally makes him realize he should take a bath. Upon examining Joaquín's other letters to Elena, Naomi decides something is definitely wrong and she and Gabe take a flight to Cariza on Jaquins. Meanwhile, the Royal Galleon arrives in Cariza. A hypnotized King Joaquín greets them and insists that the Royal Guard of Avalor wait on the ship. After consenting to this, Elena, Esteban, and Mateo follow Joaquín inside. Joaquín leads them to an empty cell. Suddenly, the Delgados appear and attack them. Mateo, Joaquín, and Esteban are blasted into the cell and Elena is immobilized. Ash walks up to Elena and reveals Joaquín was under her spell. Elena asks her "Who are you?" Ash introduces herself with Carla following up by stating "My mama" and Victor adding "And my wife." Elena asks her "What do you want?" Ash pulls out the Jewel from the Scepter of Night and tells Elena she wants the magic she absorbed during her forty-one-year imprisonment inside the Amulet of Avalor. She also reveals she intends to cast a spell using the Scepter of Night's Jewel to absorb it. She then casts a spell to take Elena as their prisoner and Mateo says they gotta get out and save Elena, King Joaquín assures that his royal guards will rescue them but, finds out the Delgados also trapped them in the dungeon too. Meanwhile, Gabe and Naomi arrive in Cariza on Migs and Skylar. When they spot Elena being kidnapped by the Delgados, they realize what happened. Naomi thinks they should go find Mateo so they can have some magic on their side against the Delgados. However, Gabe overrules that plan and insists that they move in now. They do so but they fail to save Elena in a way that gets Gabe taken prisoner too. Victor leads Gabe to the dungeon while Ash and Carla force Elena on the ship. Naomi doesn't know what to do. Migs and Skylar tells Naomi that she has great instincts and should trust them no matter what anyone else says. Naomi and Skylar go after Victor and trick him into freeing Gabe, Mateo, Esteban, and Joaquín, then Mateo takes his tamborita and Naomi tells Esteban and King Joaquín to keep an eye on Victor while she, Mateo, and Gabe go off to rescue Elena. When they arrive at the ship, Gabe starts a rescue plan, but Naomi already has one, so Gabe lets her do it. They save Elena in time and destroy the Jewel from the Scepter of Night. Ash and Carla are forced to flee but vow to return for Victor, who is taken into custody and King Joaquín apologizes to Elena for putting in her in danger while he was under Ash's spell, but Elena is just glad Naomi was there to help. Joaquín thanks Naomi for her bravery and Elena and the others sail home. Characters * Princess Elena * Chancellor Esteban * Mateo * Ash Delgado * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Gabe * Migs * Skylar * King Joaquin * Naomi Turner Trivia * The Scepter of Light is returned but is not used. It is unknown how the Sunbirds repaired it. According to Craig Gerber, this is an animation error. * According to Mateo, Ash is the most powerful malvago he has ever seen since Shuriki, as she has had ten long years of training in evil magic. *Moral: Whenever you have a hunch on something, don't be afraid to voice it out. * All of what remains from the Scepter of Night is destroyed, forever ending its evil. It was never confirmed whether Shuriki was imprisoned within it. * Princess Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa do not appear. * Ash, Victor, and Carla all lose their tamboritas in this episode. * Elena got kidnapped for the second in this episode, her first kidnapping was in Song of the Sirenas. * Ash meets Elena for the first time in this episode. Gallery 211.png NaomiKnowsBest Yes captain.png What smells.png NaomiKnowsBest Long enough to take a bath I hope.png Naomi Knows Best S2.png NaomiKnowsBest Man do I stink.png|Gabe realizes he should take a bath 321.png BF60F105-E8A2-4C47-9B89-34AB2BAC96AD.png 887EDA32-EEF8-4E06-813A-6DBC0A6C954C.png 92BE38BE-D93B-442D-820D-6CB696F7A498.png E7019352-41D4-4D79-A071-A51EC15286D9.jpeg Deldago family.png FB03223D-B8B6-4CFE-AE5F-308A09DCE9EA.png A2C7BBF4-2633-4BE6-80EC-40A009749A65.jpeg E5AF7D8E-C174-4492-8DAD-1448B7DAC299.png D31A193E-9033-4F81-A9D7-A5D5DDFB2E39.png Where am I ?.png Namoi knows 03.png FE256011-D390-4D22-B0A2-6F81DFC6304E.png A862BC92-FE5B-4049-A955-49DED9C468EC.png Ash meets Elena.png 50AA8101-1F47-44F7-A5E0-F76E563B38EC.png 1066BA3B-7370-4925-A3F0-35AE15CDB859.png E704DB36-F603-4A1F-A2B0-084A18B3C01F.png 894F46A2-B109-4648-9C89-AA7A937C63D7.jpeg B5F88610-2A4F-41E6-8E2D-67CC6AA46041.jpeg Strange.jpg 6F4E28FA-7B97-48DB-95E5-E39BFB689F1A.png 93FB0C32-CE5B-436C-9F56-B5AAAB2155F6.png D3D61BF8-24AC-4F5E-8399-61FC1D13487F.png 25FF7027-E136-4CFB-9FD6-82BA77245000.jpeg 30F26FB9-77B4-4540-AC63-6EA9ED82A1D6.jpeg A78CAA39-18FA-4B61-B19E-A8E2055CA49B.png EC2C1C46-A8EC-4B21-B1D9-236725B0C45C.png BC33892D-56F8-4FC1-A8D5-5AB35D93ACEB.png 8096F210-C9EF-48B3-BBB5-759E16F95E3D.png 6A863E20-1A0C-4930-8817-6B98F2B0684A.png E5632E11-001C-43EC-B72D-CA79C8668365.png BD747B0F-7F6C-4FAA-96B2-EA8B5ECACA92.png A1B83B3E-0735-48D2-8577-8C391D49EDA0.png Victor captures Gabe.png 13BA5F0A-D98A-43A7-AD8B-C633AF551596.png F499552D-3389-4BCD-986C-5D51E044DC45.png i'll take it.jpg AEDC86E1-635B-453B-94D6-3D268754A4E2.png Keep an eye on him.png C7568621-A416-4594-9E8F-EE6EC5CABCED.jpeg|Victor is finally apprehended We got a princess to rescue.jpeg|Let's go rescue Elena! 8B755AAF-DFF7-47BB-9D40-73C495CF073F.png Hang on Elena , we’re coming to save you.png Damsel in distress.jpeg 6B6E5A84-F500-495B-9013-8DF35708AAE1.png Namoi knows best 02.png We’re coming elena.png 749D7B0A-38AC-4EB7-8F39-815FF7FD4E35.png What do you mean.png To the rescue.jpeg 2A946BD4-D7E7-4312-9363-15C677035754.jpeg Foiled.png 0996DEA6-5E32-4195-A6A4-ECB87940D976.png Thank you.png 27.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes